Broken Family - Destiel Sabriel
by CW.vixen
Summary: Sam and Dean get into a fight about demon blood and they part ways. Castiel stays with Dean (Destiel) and Gabriel stays with Sam (Sabriel). What happens when Gabriel finds out about the blood? Sexual content Language Rated M. Characters belong to CW's show: Supernatural. Still in progress! Possible Samifer in later chapters... I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Dean sighed deeply, closing the door of his dusty motel room behind him. He leaned against the door, taking in a deep breath. His body was a bit sore from a beat down. He was trying not to think about the situation he had with Sam a few hours ago. He got into a massive fight with his brother and he left the bunker, more like got kicked out. He couldn't look at Sam, he didn't want to even talk to Sam, either. Now, he was planning to hole up in the cheap motel for a few days, let the guilt eat him up and then do whatever afterwards. Maybe he'd fuck get laid, hunt with Castiel, he didn't exactly know yet.

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _Dean walked around the corner toward the kitchen, pausing when he saw Sam. His little brother was standing there at the counter, looking down at a small glass. There was a liquid in it, a thick deep red. At first, Dean thought it was tomato juice soon to figure out he was wrong. It a blood and the only blood Sam has ever decided to down was demon blood. Anger and betrayal rushed over Dean as he stormed into the kitchen. Sam, was taken by surprise, caught off guard and he tried to take the glass, hide it but Dean already saw. He snatched it up and like he predicted, it was blood._

 _"What the hell, Dean?" Sam yells, and Dean shoots him an icy glare. He understands that they're going through a rough time but downing demon blood wasn't going to be a smart choice._

 _"What the fuck is this? Demon blood?" Dean demands, slamming the glass down onto the counter. The blood splashes out over the rim of the glass, pooling at the bottom of the cup on the table. Sam balls his hands up into fists, giving Dean a cold stare. Dean wasn't having his bullshit though, he knows that Sam hates him drinking demon blood._

 _"Yes, it is." Sam retorts and Dean shakes his head. He scratches the back of his neck where his hair begins to grow out._

 _"You were going to fucking drink this? BEHIND MY DAMN BACK?" Dean raises his voice, now yelling at his brother. Sam however, didn't feel pity for some reason. In fact, Sam didn't even care. He didn't care that Dean was pissed off at him for planning to drink the blood. He didn't move, he didn't budge, he just stood there, giving Dean the same cold look he gave him when Dean first entered the kitchen._

 _"Yeah, because I knew you would retaliate like this." Sam replies, like it was going to make it all better._

 _"You were going to fucking LIE to me? Wow, Sammy. This is a whole new thing for_ _you. Did you think you could keep this from me?" Dean hisses, throwing his arms up in frustration. Sam just shrugs, not replying to what Dean had asked. He had nothing to say to his brother, for he felt like like he was overreacting like a little high school girl. Dean glared at his brother, "Of course you didn't. You don't seem to care about anyone but Gabriel and your damn self" Dean begins to turn around but his words hit Sam like a brick. Sam didn't like the way Dean had mentioned Gabriel in this but then, Gabriel didn't know about this demon blood idea either._

 _"Don't fucking talk about Gabriel." Sam snaps, grabbing Dean's arm. Dean retaliates, shoving Sam away. He was pissed off at his little brother, but mainly hurt. He was covering up the immense burn of betrayal with anger and rage because it was easier that way, or so he believed. Inside, Dean just wanted to cry, feeling abandoned, hurt, betrayed, guilty, and hated. Abandoned and betrayed because his brother lied to him, hurt because his brother was going to go behind his back and guilty for not being a good enough brother. Sam however, didn't care about Dean's feelings at the moment. Out of annoyance and surprise from Dean's shove, Sam punched Dean right in the side of his face._

 _Dean fell to the floor, his head ringing from Sam's right hook. He tries to get up but Sam's foot sinks into the flesh in his stomach as he flips Dean over with a strong kick. Dean groans, holstering himself up with his elbows just to be punched in the face. Twice, three times, four. Dean felt his brother grab the collar of his jacket as Sam slammed him into the wall, their face just inches apart. He could feel the heat of rage emitting from Sam as he was breathing hard. Dean spit blood out on the floor behind Sam, glaring into his brother's eyes._

 _"Don't fucking talk about Gabriel like that. He doesn't know and if you tell him, I'll fucking kill you. I want you out of the bunker in an hour, pack all of your shit and leave." Sam threatened Dean, spatting in his face. He let Dean go and began walking out of the kitchen in a hasty pace, rage boiling within him. Dean touched the cut on his lip gingerly but it still stung. He wiped off the blood lightly and walked into his room, packing his stuff. He couldn't stick around and look at Sam, especially with the way Sam was acting and planning on going behind Dean's back. He thought, W_ _ell fuck it. If you wan't me to go then I'll go._

Reality

* * *

Dean had finished packing everything in forty - five minutes and left. Drove for about five hours and was now here, in this cheap motel where he was going to stay for about a week. Dean dropped his bag of clothes and his duffel bag of weapons by the couch, closed the curtains with a swift movement and yanked his jacket off, hanging it one of the chairs around the table. He placed the beers he bought before checking in into the fridge, the pie as well and he left his snacks out on the counter. Dean walked into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face, looking at himself in the musty mirror afterwards.

Dean decided he was going to take a shower and then drink the beers he bought. He started the hot water, stripped off of his clothes and shut the door of the bathroom, turning on the fan which rattled but he just ignored the annoying noise. He got into the shower and stood as the searing hot water ran down his body, ignoring the slight pain from his body because of the water temperature. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes as his mind rushed and circled with all of these feelings and thoughts.

Dean wasn't one to cry over feelings like this. Yeah, he hurt because he is human but normally, he would just drink his problems away. Tonight? He didn't know what was going on but before he knew, there was tears streaming down his face as he sobbed in the shower, knowing he was alone, or so he thought. He was too busy crying to hear the flutter of wings as Castiel had just appeared.

"Dean?" Castiel's familiar voice interrupts. He could see the outline of Dean's body through the curtains and he shifted his eyes away, focusing on the sink to prevent staring. Dean nearly jumped and quickly straightened himself up, hoping Castiel didn't notice but he had a feeling he did. Dean pulled the shower curtain a bit, only popping his head out.

" _Damn_ _it_ , Cas. What do you want now? I'm kind of busy." Dean demanded, a bit embarrassed and also feeling annoyed that Castiel just popped up out of the blue. He didn't call for him so whatever Castiel had to say better be important.

"Yeah um, I can tell. Are you... okay?" Castiel says, his blue vibrant eyes looking up meet Dean's green eyes.

"I'm fine, Cas. What the hell do you want?" Dean insists, bluntly but Castiel knew he wasn't _"fine"._

"Um, you called for me?"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed together as he raised them at the same time. He looked at the wall and then back at Castiel, who just stood there in his tan trench coat, his black suit with the dress shirt unbuttoned at the top button and his tie loose, sloppy. "No... I didn't?"

"Well, you didn't exactly call my name, Dean but I heard you... from your mind." Castiel replies, looking at him carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?" Castiel asks again, knowing the answer. He heard Dean crying and he had guesses it was probably because of Sam but he just wanted to make sure. Dean however, wasn't every happy with Castiel pressing into the subject. He didn't want to cry at all, especially in front of Castiel because if he talked about it, he knew he would break down.

"I'm fine, Cas. Just go."

"That's not what it sounded like when I came in, Dean-"

"Cas, just leave. _Now_." Dean hisses angrily. Sam sighed in frustration and hurt, looking up at the ceiling. Dean popped his head back into the shower as he saw a glimpse of Castiel's wings through the curtain. Curiosity washed over him as he wondered what Castiel's wings looked like, felt like. He knew Castiel would never show him though, even if he asked. Wings are like dicks, they are private. Only brothers and sisters can see them, that's it. Their only seen if you share a strong, affectionate sexual love like bond with the angel. Dean didn't have that but he still wanted to see Castiel's wings. Seconds later, he heard the feathers fluff away as Castiel had disappeared. Dean sighed, feeling hurt. He didn't want Castiel to leave, he didn't want to be alone. He was hurt and he just wanted somebody to hold him but he was also afraid. Dean didn't want to break down in front of anyone, he had to be strong, rough, powerful. He is Dean fucking Winchester, he doesn't cry easily, especially not over a fight with Sam, or so he tells himself every time a disagreement of some sort does take place.

Castiel, who knew Dean didn't want to be alone, just flied out into the motel room. He made it seem like he had disappeared but he didn't. He couldn't leave Dean, no, not as Dean was breaking down when he appeared. Not when he knew Dean was hurt and was going to need somebody. He knew how Dean was when he was this way, he drank a lot till he blacked or he didn't sleep at all. Besides, Castiel cared about him on a much deeper level.

He originally came to tell Dean how he felt but when he heard Dean crying, he changed his mind. To find a reason to tell Dean why he showed up, he just said that Dean was calling for him, which wasn't a lie. Dean was calling for him, in the back of his mind where nobody ever really goes. There's always a spot in somebody's head where they say something or think something and they don't notice it, they don't process it. In that part of Dean's head, he was calling for Castiel. He needed his best friend, his brother. He needed somebody because he didn't want to be alone.

Castiel heard the shower stop as he sat down on one of the chairs, staring at the bathroom door. Dean got out of the bathtub, quickly and sloppily drying his body off. Dean realized he didn't bring anything other than the towel with him into the bathroom, not that he cared. He was alone so he could just walk out of the bathroom butt naked, or so he thought. He did exactly that though, walked straight out of the bathroom with the only towel hanging around his neck. He saw Castiel sitting in the chair moments later, staring right at him. Dean's face began to turn red and Castiel noticed it but he didn't look away.

"Shit, Cas. I thought I fucking told you to leave?" Dean snaps in embarrassment, quickly wrapping the white towel around his waist. Castiel didn't say anything yet, he just studied Dean. His hot muscular well fit body, his beautiful skin tone, which looked really soft. The anti possession tattoo on his great looking chest with water droplets sticking all over him, running down his body. His well shown V line and the water in his hair, glistening, shimmering because of the light. Cas thought of touching him, realizing he was getting a small boner from imagining this, he snapped out of his short trance.

"You did, but I um... I heard your thoughts. Are you sure you're okay?" Castiel asks as Dean walks into the bathroom with the clothing he had grabbed. He shuts the door and changes quickly, just walking out with a pair of grey sweatpants on. He could still see Dean's upper body, which he didn't mind but looking at it drove him a bit crazy.

"What do you mean you heard my damn thoughts? Why do you even listen to them?" Dean asks, feeling a bit violated but also curious.

"Well, I hear or see everyone's thoughts. I mainly hear yours though, sometimes seeing them but I can also hear others if I wanted to. All I have to do is focus on that person." Castiel quickly speaks, without thinking. Dean raises an eyebrow, getting a beer out of the fridge and opening it, throwing the cap on the counter behind him carelessly.

"So why do the hell you focus on me?" Dean narrows his green eyes, looking at Castiel piercingly. Castiel just realized what he had said and heat of embarrassment rushes over him.

"No, Dean I-" Castiel pauses, closing his mouth. He didn't know what to say to fix the situation, mainly because there was nothing he could say to get rid of the awkwardness that he had released into the room. Castiel looked at Dean with his blue eye, forgetting everything as Dean lifted the beer bottle to his lips. Castiel thought of running his hands down Dean's side, feeling every inch of his body, kissing hit. He thought of kissing Dean's perfectly soft lips, getting lost in thought. All the things Castiel wanted to do, he didn't realize he was arousing himself but Dean on the other hand, realized a lump in Castiel's pants.

"Um, Cas?" Dean says, attempting to get his attention. Castiel however, didn't seem to hear him. He was in a trance. "Hey, Cas." Still no reply "Castiel." Dean spoke again, more vivid and louder. Castiel blinked a few times and straightened up, looking at Dean, who was trying to give him a normal look back. He felt his pants become tighter as he realized he had a boner. Cas tried to casually cover it up with his trench coat, thinking Dean wouldn't notice but, he was too late. Dean already saw the boner and he wondered what Castiel was thinking about and why he was aroused.

"Sorry." he mumbles and Dean shakes his head, "What were we talking about again?"

"Uh, why do you focus on my thoughts?"

"We'll talk about -" Castiel pauses, me later... What's going on?" Castiel quickly changes the subject.

"I'm fine, Cas. Nothing is going on." Dean huffs in annoyance. Castiel kept pressing on the subject and Dean didn't want to talk about it. He knew Castiel only wanted to help because he cared but Dean didn't budge. To his surprise, Castiel wasn't taking Dean's bullshit answer.

"Dean, you are not _fine_. Stop lying to me and yourself. I have always been here, watching you your entire life. You only met me years ago when I pulled your ass from hell but, I have always been watching over you since your first breath. I know when you're lying and you're doing that right now. I understand you think you have to be strong for Sam well, Sam isn't here. I am. You don't have to be strong in front of me because I've seen you crying at your worst." Dean winces when Castiel mentions Sam but what hurts more is what Castiel said. He had been there through it all and he knew Dean wasn't doing okay. Castiel's voice wasn't gentle but it wasn't angry either, just frustrated and a tad bit upset. His dark blue diamond eyes bore into Dean.

"Cas-" Dean's soft quiet voice chokes a bit, breaking. Castiel gets up and walks toward him, taking the beer out of his hand and putting it on the counter behind Dean. He grabs Dean by the shoulder and pulls him in, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, embracing him. Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's back lightly, interlocking them as he burrows his face into where Castiel's neck met his shoulders. He began to cry, sobs racking his body. Castiel didn't say anything though, he just hugged Dean, lightly rubbing his warm soft back with his fingertips.

Castiel knew Dean was hurt, he knew Dean was broken. Dean liked to add layers and layers of high walls to lock up his feelings but Castiel knew. He felt abandoned, rejected, betrayed, guilty, and hurt. Dean has been through a shit ton, losing his mother, father, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby but fight's with Sam were always the worst. Dean liked to cover up how he felt after arguments but he wasn't fooling Castiel. Those got to him the most, broke him the most. Dean knew it too, just hated to admit it.

* * *

Castiel didn't know how long they stood there that night. Dean had stopped crying but he didn't let go, he just stayed in the same position and Castiel didn't pull away either. He didn't understand why Dean decided not to let go after he quit crying but Cas didn't say anything about it. He didn't mind hugging Dean, especially with his upper body bare. Dean was warm and smelled amazing. Castiel would do anything just to be up close like this, able to smell Dean.

"I'm sorry..." Dean mumbles into Castiel's neck, his warm breath hitting it.

"Sorry for what?" Castiel replies quietly, confused.

"For being a... a fucking mess." Dean replies, hesitating. He didn't know if he wanted to tell Cas how he felt about being a mess. He was afraid to open up because he didn't want to be left by Castiel, he didn't want anyone to see him in this state but he already broke that promise to himself. He just finished crying into Castiel's shoulder and Cas didn't say anything about it or move, he just soothed him. He just held him, which is what Dean needed, even though he wouldn't confess that to himself or anyone else.

"You don't need to apologize for crying, Dean. Everyone has emotions, even you. You're human, you hurt. It happens." Castiel replies, assuring Dean who nods slowly. They stand there for a few more minutes until Dean tells Cas he is going to bed, ordering the angel away. Obeying, Cas flies out but watches him closely. Once he was sure Dean was sound asleep, he appeared again, sitting in the chair watching Dean.

He was sleeping peacefully on his back, chest rising and falling calmly as he breathed. His head was resting on one of his arms as the other was lightly sitting on his stomach, rising and falling as it did. Castiel decided he was going to stay, mainly because he didn't exactly want to leave Dean alone. Cas closed his eyes, deciding he was going to sleep. he wasn't tired and he didn't need sleep but he closed his eyes, knowing it'll pass time quicker.

Just as Castiel was falling asleep, he heard Dean groan. It wasn't a groan of pain but pleasure, which sounded so hot with Dean's low voice. Castiel felt himself becoming hard when he heard it as wonder washed over him. He wanted to know what Dean was dreaming about, hearing Dean just groan in pleasure like that. Castiel decided not to invade his privacy though, afraid that he might see some girl which made him jealous. He was in love with Dean, has been since he saw Dean give his soul for Sam but he didn't exactly notice it till a few months back. He didn't mention it though, not knowing if Dean felt the same way. Cas decided to try to sleep again when he heard Dean once more, this time louder and clearer.

" _Fuck._ Cas-" his eyes popped open, seeing that Dean was still asleep yet he groaned his name. Castiel instantly became aroused, cock throbbing from his voice. He looked at Dean, who was obviously dreaming, about him and noticed he also had a bulge in his pants. Castiel looked into Dean's head, seeing what he was dreaming and instantly kicked himself out. He thought of his choices, whether to wake up Dean or leave because he didn't want to lose his self control. Cas didn't like any of his decisions he came up with because if he woke Dean up, how was he going to explain why he was there, or turned on. He couldn't say Dean called for him because that would mean he saw his dream and he just wanted to keep that to himself. If he left, he would feel bad, even though Dean didn't exactly want him watching over him as he slept.

Castiel finally made a decision as he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him softly. Listening closely, Dean wasn't awake. Castiel splashed some cold water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror, thinking about what to do with his throbbing hard cock, which was begging to be touched. Giving in, Cas unzipped his pants and let both that and his boxers fall on the floor, touching his length.

He began jerking up and down, masturbating to get rid of the arousal. He started off slow and gentle but began speeding up and squeezing afterwards. Cas bit his bottom lip hard, stifling the loud moans to prevent waking Dean. It would be awkward if Dean woke up to the sound of Castiel pleasuring himself in the bathroom of his motel while he slept. "Fuck" he murmured, breathlessly.

Dean's dream came to an end when he was done moaning in pleasure from an orgasm. He woke up, rubbing his eyes and checked the clock, reading 2:38 AM. He lied back down, seeing light come from his motel bathroom. _Didn't I turn the damn light off?_ Dean thought to himself until he heard something that sounded like groaning and not the painful or tired type, the pleasure filled type. Dean sat up, peeking through the cracks of the door wondering who it was. He pulled back quickly when the person in the bathroom masturbating was who he had guessed, Castiel.

Dean realized he was hard, mind flashing back to the dream he had. Him and Cas were together, having sex, _rough_ sex. Fucking, on the bed. It was some damn amazing fucking too, the kind of fucking he craved. Then, Dean wondered if he was making noise or if Castiel saw the dream and then got a boner, which kind of embarrassed him. He lied on his side, trying to get comfortable with the raging boner as he listened to Castiel, which wasn't exactly helping him at all. He realized Cas was groaning his name, Dean, and that just made him harder. He wondered what was flashing through the angel's mind.

Giving in, Dean stuck his hand into his pants, rubbing his dick gingerly. He grabbed lotion he had and squirted it into his hands, using it as lube. He started off slow and began picking up his pace, moaning in pleasure. Castiel had already came and finished cleaning himself up and he heard Dean. Shock filled over him, realizing he was awake and he began hoping that Dean hadn't heard him. Castiel took a look into Dean's mind and realized he did hear Cas but he was also pleasuring himself to the sight of naked Cas in his head. Castiel began to think Dean felt the same way as he pulled his pants back up, tucking his shirt in. He grabbed the bathroom doorknob and began to turn it, clicking it open and walked out into the room.

* * *

I know guys, I'm fucking evil. I stopped right there, on a cliff hanger. Don't worry though because Chapter 2 will come out in a few days, I promise. Yeah, there is going to be Destiel and it's going to be... _hot_. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to write a review! I'm always open to opinions on my writing :)

 **I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Supernatural.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

There is Sabriel in this chapter.

* * *

Cas froze, hand on the doorknob which was now unlocked and granting him to open the door. He didn't know if he should walk out and confront Dean, telling how he felt or not. If he did, this could change everything, this was already changing everything. Castiel knew what he wanted but he was just afraid. He was afraid Dean didn't want him in that way, even though he is dreaming about Cas and masturbating to him.

Dean froze, waiting for the door to open but it didn't. Instead, it locked into place and Cas didn't walk out. Dean, who hasn't even finished put his hard length back into his boxers and pulled up his sweatpants. He got up, walking toward the door, stopping in front of it. He raised his hand to knock on the door three times. "Cas?" Dean said, waiting for an answer.

"Uh-" Castiel paused. It was too late to turn back now, Dean knew he was in the motel and he had no doubt he saw Castiel pleasuring himself. Cas didn't know what Dean wanted. "Yeah?" He finally speaks up.

"Um, unlock the door please?" Dean asks, rattling the door handle. Castiel shivers, not from the cold or anything sexual but out of nervousness. He could feel himself become anxious as anxiety shook over him, freezing in place. He didn't know if he should unlock the door or not. "Cas?" Dean said again. Castiel finally unlocked the door and opened it slowly, standing there in the doorway. He could see Dean was still hard as his eyes flicked down there but he looked back up and peered into Dean's green beautiful eyes.

"Sorry." he murmurs quietly, looking away.

"For what?" Dean asks, now confused.

"Coming back. You told me to leave. I just-" Castiel shook his head, not knowing not to say. Castiel couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know how to explain to Dean why he was still there, or why he came back. Dean however, kind of figured it out.

"Did you-" Dean hesitates, hoping Castiel says no but then he also hopes he says yes to prevent awkwardness when Dean has to turn his request for an explanation on what his dream was down. "Did you come because of my dream?" Dean questioned.

Castiel decided to turn the tables and make it weird on Dean. He saw the dream but he just realized putting Dean through hell was better. "No... what dream?"

"Nevermind, Cas... Why did you come ?" Dean tries to change the subject but Castiel wasn't budging. He wanted Dean to explain it, all of it.

"What dream? Why would I come because of a dream?" Castiel pressed and Dean sighed, realizing he could either lie or tell him the truth. He knew Castiel could figure out if Dean was lying so to save himself from embarrassment, Dean decided to get it over with and explain.

"Um... well. It was about you." Dean admits sheepishly. Castiel raises an eyebrow, his blue eyes peering into Dean's green ones. "And... well I was in it too..." Castiel tries to suppress a light laugh. Seeing Dean so flustered and unconfident with telling his dream, which Castiel knew about was the best thing yet. Dean's ears were bright red and he could tell Dean was burning up. Castiel failed, a smile showing up on his face. "Why are you smiling?"

"I'm-" Castiel laughs lightly and heart filled. Dean's mouth turns down into a frown. "I already know about it. It's just so adorable seeing you flustered like this. It's amusing." Castiel laughs again and Dean crosses his arms, embarrassed.

"So you did come down here because of the dream?"

"No. I came down because I didn't want to leave you, not because of the dream. I was trying to sleep until I heard you. I ignored you at first until I, um-" Castiel pauses and it was Dean's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Until you what?" Dean pressed on, wanting more information, wanting answers.

"Heard you say my name..." Dean suddenly feels much more embarrassed than before. Dean knew he was dreaming about Castiel and him fucking but he didn't know that he was groaning Castiel's name in reality. He felt bad, like he made the angel uncomfortable.

Feeling like Dean did something wrong, he decided to try and set things right. "I'm so-" Dean was interrupted when Castiel grabbed Dean's face and pulled it into his, a pair of soft warm lips meeting Dean's own lips. Castiel made the move, kissing him gingerly yet filled with lust, with hunger. Cas wanted more. Dean wanted more. They both wanted more, thirsty, hungry for each other.

Dean suddenly realized he was kissing air at the sound of flapping wings. Castiel just kissed him and left. He fucking left. Dean thought he did something wrong, or Castiel was afraid or something but Dean felt like complete shit. He wanted Castiel, he loved Castiel. He didn't realize it until last night, when Cas said that he didn't need to be strong, not in front of him. When Cas held him, not saying anything but just letting Dean completely fall apart with no judgement. When Castiel knew how broken he was, how fragile, how destroyed before he even did. That is when Dean realized that Castiel completed that empty hole he had that no amount of drinking, killing, hunting, or sex could ever fill. It was Castiel, always Castiel.

"DAMN IT, CAS. WHAT THE FUCK? YOU FUCKING _KISS_ ME AND YOU DISAPPEAR. GET YOUR DAMN FEATHERY FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE, _NOW_!" Dean yelled, balling his hands into a fist. Castiel gave Dean what he wanted, assurance that he felt the same way but as each second passed by with Castiel not showing up, Dean fell onto his bed, feeling like Castiel thought it was a mistake. Dean gave up, deciding to drink all the beer he had and when it wasn't enough, he found cheap whiskey and tequila the hotel supplied and downed it until he passed out. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel, he just wanted to sleep with no dreams, no thoughts.

* * *

Sam sat at the table, looking at the DW and SW carved into the wood. He remembered when both Dean and him did the same thing in Dean's Impala, now marking the table as a token for how much they loved each other. Sam kicked Dean out the house a little over 24 hours ago and it was eating him up alive. He knew his brother was pissed at him but he was more certain that Dean was just covering his true feelings up with rage. After all, that is what Dean does best. Sam knew he really fucked up thought, he really hurt Dean but, he needs to drink demon blood. Or does he want to? He doesn't exactly know, or maybe he does but he doesn't fucking care. Either way, he wasn't going to admit what he had done. He wasn't going to shack up on guilt, but already was.

Sam was too focused on Dean to hear the flaps of wings as Gabriel just appeared. He looked at Sam, who was obviously in distress. Gabriel just finished an errand that Heaven had requested and he had been gone for about three days. He was completely oblivious to what happened between Sam and Dean, let alone why Sam was so hurt, angry, and confused. Gabriel cared though, and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Hey kiddo."

Sam jumped up in his seat, seeing Gabriel had just appeared. A smile crossed his face as he got up and wrapped his arms around Gabe's neck, hugging him tightly. Gabe wrapped his arms around the small of Sam's back, which was still broad. Sam kissed Gabriel's head, a smile on his face. "Hey Gabe."

"Where's Dean bean and Cas?" Gabe asked, wanting to say hello to them too. Sam clenches his jaw in anger when he heard Dean's name. Gabe noticed how Sam reacted and realized something was definitely wrong and he figured out why Sam was so hurt. "What happened Sammy?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you-"

"Just kiss me. Just kiss me. I fucking missed you so much, Gabe." Sam interrupted, breathlessly. Gabriel nodded, grabbing the back of Sam's neck and pulling him down, pressing his lips to Sam's firmly. As Gabriel wrapped both of his arms around Sam's neck, Sam wrapped his around his lover's waist. He loved Gabe with all he had and all he needed was his archangel, his lovable archangel.

They kissed deeply as their mouths twisted on each other, tongues colliding. Gabe really missed Sam just as Sam really missed Gabe. Even though the time Gabriel was away was short, they both needed each other more than anything. All they both wished for is for everything to just stop so they could spend the rest of time together but something always had to get in the way. However, tonight they were stopping at nothing.

"Gabe..." Sam said, breathlessly.

"What, Sammy?"

Sam moved his mouth up right next to Gabe's ear, "Fuck me." Sam demanded, his hot breath against the side of Gabriel's head. He licked his earlobe gently and moved his head away, pressing his forehead to his lover's. Gabriel immediately got aroused with Sam demanding like that. He loved it when Sam was commanding, Hell he didn't care. He just loved Sam.

Gabe flew them into Sam's room, slamming Sam against the wall. Each aggressive kiss becomes hungrier, wanting to taste more of Sam. Gabe rubs his body against Sam's as their manhoods both begin to get harder and harder, erections continue to grow. Sam, who still has his arms around his angel's back, finds the hem of Gabriel's T - Shirt as he yanks it off, their lips clashing together once it was on the floor. The archangel however wasn't playing easy, he slid his hands from Sam's shoulder to the collar of Sam's flannel and ripped it open, destroying some of the buttons but neither of them cared as Gabe ripped it off, allowing it to fall to the floor behind them.

Sam pushes Gabriel onto the bed, undoing his belt and throwing it on the ground. Gabriel props himself up on his elbows as Sam stands over him, unzipping his jeans while keeping eyes on his angel, licking his lips. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, stepping out of them. Sam climbs on top of his lover, trailing kisses from his stomach to his lover's neck, biting down on a piece of skin. Gabriel let a soft moan escape his lips as Sam marked the archangel his, even though they both knew that already.

Sam kissed Gabe, undoing his angel's belt and pants. Gabe decides to piss off Sam and snaps his fingers, all clothing off of both of them. Both of their cocks were free from the cloth keeping them in as it felt better to have them both out. Gabriel trailed his hand down Sam's stomach as Sam kissed him. Stopping at Sam's cock, he grips it tightly and begins to slowly give Sam a hand job, who was quietly moaning against his lover's neck.

Gabriel flipped them around, Sam on his back now. He kissed Sam deeply, made several marks on his moose's neck and slowly dragged his wet tongue down Sam's body. Sam, who was shivering from the feel of his angel's tongue slowly making it's way to his manhood, moaned in happiness and pleasure. Gabriel could feel Sam shiver underneath him and it made him smile.

He got to Sam's throbbing cock and lightly flicked his tongue at the base of it. Sam moaned once more, also feeling Gabriel's warm breath. Gabriel continued flicking his tongue in different places, teasing Sam. "Jesus fuck, Gabe. Stop teasing me." Sam murmured, becoming sexually frustrated. Gabe smirked, finding it amusing that to tease Sam and hot when Sam got frustrated, though he didn't stop teasing him.

Gabe lightly dragged his tongue from the base to Sam's tip and Sam groaned. His cock was throbbing to be taken in fully but no, Gabriel was just going to drive him crazy, even though they haven't seen each other for a few days. Gabriel lightly flicked his tongue on the slit and Sam moaned. "Gabriel, damn it-" Sam cut himself off with a loud moan, not expecting Gabriel to take his entire length into his mouth. Sam could feel the warmness from Gabe's wet mouth, feeling a part like home. Gabriel began sucking, starting off slowly but eventually speeding up.

"Gabe, shit-" Sam moaned, "I'm going to come, Gabe. I'm going to-" Sam ejected everything he had into Gabriel's mouth, yelling his name. His angel happily swallowed it all, not leaving any behind. Sam, who was pissed at Gabriel for teasing him decided that he wasn't going to let his archangel fuck him, he was going to fuck him.

Gabriel began to grab the lube when Sam flipped them over, pinning him to the bed. He presses his lips to Gabriel's, flicking his lover's nipples with his fingers, rolling it afterwards. Gabriel moans into Sam's mouth, loving the feel of it. Sam begins to grab the lube that his angel was reaching for. "I thought I was going to fuck you?"

"Oh, I was going to let you but now I'm not. You teased me, I'm getting my revenge." Sam smirks, looking at Gabriel whose eyes are filled with lust. Gabriel got harder with how angry Sam was, biting his bottom lip in pleasure. Sam poured a little bit of lube on his fingers and began to kiss Gabriel's neck, slowly sticking a finger into his angel. Gabriel moaned at the fell of Sam working him open. Sam began sucking his lover's nipple, hearing Gabe moan. He began to get hard again as he slipped a second finger inside.

"Fuck, Sammy..." Gabe moaned again, "Fuck me... now." Gabe demanded and Sam smiled, kissing his angel as he grabbed the lube. He poured it onto his dick, rubbing it around, prepping it and lined it up with Gabriel's opening. Not waiting, he stuck it all the way in but stopping when skin touched skin. Gabriel jumped in slight pain but moaned at the same time. He had been waiting a while to feel his hunter inside of him, and now he got that chance. "Damn Sammy~"

Sam begins to thrust in and out of his angel, biting his neck as he did. Gabriel was coming undone, he was coming loose, moaning and yelling Sam's name. God, did he miss Sam so much. He missed the soft hair, the skin, his breath, smell, taste, voice. He missed the way Sam bit his neck, the way Sam made love to him. He missed the way Sam kissed him, he craved Sam even though it was three days, it felt like three hundred years. It was no different for Sam either and they both knew that.

"Shit Gabe... I'm going.. I'm close." Sam groaned into Gabe's ear, who was moaning.

"I-I know... me too..." Sam began to give his angel a hand job and as Gabe released onto both Sam and his own chest, so did Sam, filling up his lover with his seed. He collapsed onto Gabriel, who wrapped his arms around the large man, not being affected by the weight. They were both sweating, panting, laying there for a had already cleaned up all the cum before Sam's body had hit his.

"I love you." Sam muffled into the mattress. Gabriel smiles, scratching the back of Sam's neck gently with his nails.

"I love you too, Sammy." Sam moved, pulling Gabriel into his arms as he lied on his side. Gabriel's back was pressed against Sam's front and Sam wrapped his wrong arms around him, sticking his nose onto the back of his lover's neck. Sam soon drifted off to sleep and Gabriel decided to do the same, even though he didn't exactly need to.

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Two! :) Chapter Three is on it's way and it will be done in a few days so... patience!

Feel free to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

Destiel and Sabriel. Sabriel smut, no Destiel smut yet. Yes, I'm teasing you with Destiel. You may get some in the next chapter though.

* * *

Sam woke up, his arms around his angel's body. Boy, did he have one hell of a night last night and he needed it. He smiled, snuggling closer, intaking a large breath as well as the smell of Gabriel. He loved him, loved him as much as his brother as he hates to admit. Even though he is more than angry with his brother, he is hurt as well. He's looked up to his brother since he was four, studied him, tried to be his brother, tried to be strong, powerful, brave, smart like his brother. It was always 'Sam Winchester and Dean Winchester against the world'. They looked out for each other, fought against things with each other, sold souls, life, made horrible painful sacrifices all to save each other. They've been to Hell and back, mentally and literally speaking. Then they met Castiel and Gabriel and as much as they mean to them, it's always going to be Sam and Dean.

Now that Dean is gone, probably off in some motel with some girl, fucking her numb, drinking at a bar, picking up a girl, bringing her home and repeat, he's still hurt. He feels guilty for kicking Dean out of the bunker, he didn't have a right to do that but he was angry. Besides, Dean left, right? Dean ran away because that's always what he fucking does best when they fight, run. He flees, bolting for the easy way, the other way, or is that just what Sam is telling himself to not feel the guilt.

"Mmmm... morning kiddo." Gabriel mumbles, snuggling up closer to Sam's body, his back pressed against Sam's chest. Sam smiles, lifting his head slightly and pressing his lips on Gabriel's shoulder, trailing up to his neck and then behind his ear. Gabriel smiles, loving the feel of Sam's warm soft lips gently kiss his body, his skin. "You should take a shower, Sammy."

"Are you saying I stink?" Sam asks, whispering it in Gabriel's ear.

"No... okay maybe a little bit. I can help if you want. I believe your shower is big enough for the both of us." Gabriel smiles, turning over and pinning Sam to the bed. He leans down, kissing Sam's lips, chin, neck, and his chest, licking it. Sam groans, smiling.

"Okay, okay." Sam smiles and Gabriel flies them into the bathroom. Sam turns on the warm water, Gabriel watching his hot tall hunter's body move. Oh, his back, so muscular, soft, warm, so perfect to just kiss and run his hands up and down the soft skin. Oh, his legs, muscular and perfect. How great it would feel to bite it, leaving little hickeys. His arms, also muscular yet perfect, strong and gentle. His ass, oooooooh damn did he have one nice ass. Gabriel smacked it, chuckling to himself, feeling it jiggle in his hand. "Dude, what the fuck?" Sam laughs, turning his head over his shoulder to look at Gabe.

"I couldn't help myself, kiddo. You got one nice ass." Gabriel gives him a lustful smile and Sam grabs his arm, pulling him into a hug, his lips meeting Gabriel's. "Mmmmm" Gabriel hums, kissing Sam back. Sam pulls away, kissing Gabriel's forehead and then walking into the shower. His angel follows him, warm water splashing on the both of them. Gabriel grabs the body soap, squirting an unnecessary amount on Sam's shoulders, giggling. He begins to lather the soap all around Sam's body with his hands, making out every shape of Sam's body carefully. He lightly places a kiss on Sam's shoulder blades, biting down and then licking the tiny bruise.

While washing off the soap of his lover's body, he lightly brushes his hand over Sam's dick, springing an erection as Sam groaned under his breath. Gabriel smirked, doing it once more, enjoying himself. "Damn it, Gabriel..." Sam murmured under his breath annoyed. Gabe kissed Sam's chest.

"Do you have a problem?" Gabriel teased. Sam turned around, cupping his angel's face in his hands and pressing his lips to Gabriel's, who smiled, kissing back. Sam shoved his tongue in, intertwining it with his lovers as he tasted him, mapping out the cave of his mouth. Gabriel moaned softly into Sam's mouth as his hands stroked his archangel's growing erection. Gabe brought them into Sam's room, already laying on the bed.

Happily being the top, Gabe trailed his kisses down Sam's neck, biting down and sucking. Eventually, he tasted blood and smiled, leaving a small bleeding bruise right on Sam's collarbone. Sam's hands trailed down Gabriel's body, feeling every curve and dip with the way it moved. Gabriel began to leave wet sloppy kisses down Sam's chest as he moved toward Sam's erection.

Gabriel stroked the base of Sam's cock lightly, earning a slight moan coming from his lover's mouth. Smirking, he lightly dragged his tongue across the tip, licking the small bead of pre-cum. Sam moaned, loving the feel of his angel's warm tongue on him. Gabriel started at the base and slowly made his way up the shaft, licking it from the base to the tip, flicking his tongue on Sam's slit. Sam moaned once more, cursing under his breath. "Damn it, Gabri- SHIT!"

Gabriel took Sam's entire cock in his mouth, moving up and down slowly. Sam was moaning, shivering in pleasure as Gabriel's warm mouth moved up and down his entire length. Gabriel let off with a pop, sliding his thumb lightly over the slit of Sam's cock, licking the base. Sam moaned, arching his back as Gabriel took the cock once more. Sam's orgasm was pooling in his stomach, as he knew he was close. Gabriel could tell too with Sam's breath and heart rate speeding up.

"Fuck... Gabriel... I'm-" Sam moaned, trying to get the words out.

"I know, Sammy. Come for me, just come for me kiddo." Gabriel smirked, moving his head one side to the other, wrapping his tongue around Sam's manhood. Sam, who was beginning to shake a bit, released everything into Gabriel's mouth, screaming his name as his body arched upward. He fell back down, shaking the bed, panting and sweating. Gabriel swallowed every last bit of cum, crawling back over sam and kissing him deeply. Sam got a taste of himself, smiling as he thrusted his tongue into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel smiled lustfully "My turn." a bottle of lube was popped into his hand as he flipped the cap open, pouring some on his hand. He rubbed it into his fingers as they lightly traced Sam's abs and made their way between Sam's crack, massaging the hole. Sam moaned as Gabriel ate it, kissing Sam. He slipped a lube covered finger in and Sam jerked upward a bit, smiling as they kissed.

Gabriel began thrusting his finger, finding Sam's prostate like nothing. The hunter groaned as Gabriel added another finger, working him open as he continued to tease Sam around his prostate. Sam growled as he kissed Gabriel, who was smirking. Oh, did the angel love seeing Sam sexually frustrated, it was such a turn on."What's wrong, Sammy?" he whispered against Sam's lips.

Sam lifted his head up, licking Gabriel's earlobe. "Stop fucking teasing me... just fuck me." Sam demanded in Gabriel's ear with a harsh whisper. His warm breath sent a shiver down Gabriel's spine as a smile crossed his face. Sam rested his head back on the pillow, his hazel sex wanting filled eyes looked straight into Gabriel's buttery copper eyes. the archangel smiled, slipping both fingers out and grabbing the lube. He poured some on his shaft, coating it fully with his hands.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, spreading his legs a bit more to give him better access. He lined his rock hard cock up with Sam's hole and then thrusted in fully, waiting for the slight pain to subside. Sam moaned loudly, his back arching a bit as he bit his bottom lip, digging his head into Gabriel's shoulder. His arms wrapped around Gabriel's body as his angel had his hands right next to Sam's head. Sam nodded once and Gabriel got the memo as he began thrusting.

With each thrust, things began to speed up and get harder. Sam and Gabriel's moans began to get louder and sweat began to come faster. "Fuck, Gabriel... I'm ahhhh.. close..." Sam moaned, digging his nails into his lover's shoulders and dragging his fingernails down his back. Gabriel loved the feel of Sam scratching his back, oh was it one fucking hot thing. Gabriel could feel his orgasm coming as his groans got louder.

"Fuck... I know me... me too Sam..." Gabriel grabbed Sam's cock and started to jack it off. "Come on... come on baby... come... come w - with me..." he said, breathlessly. Sam came first, moaning Gabriel's name once more as his seed was shot up on both Gabriel's chest and his own. Sam screaming his name is what kicked Gabriel off the edge, shooting his load deep into Sam's ass. He collapsed, all the cum on them cleaned up as their sweaty bodies collided. The room was quiet except for their heartbeats and panting.

Gabriel pulled out, laying on his back next to Sam, who cuddled him seconds later. His back was pressed against the hunter's chest, arms cradling him. Gabriel smiled as Sam kissed the back of his neck. "I love you." Sam whispered.

"I love you too, kiddo." Gabriel replied as they decided that they were just going to lay there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Dean woke up, head pounding, mouth dry, sweating. Everything was too loud, the lights, which weren't even on, were too bright. He groaned, rolling over on his side. Last thing he remembered is taking a few sips of the cheap vodka. Dean sat up rubbing his head. He threw his feet over the bed and they hit an empty glass bottle. He looked at it, realizing he had drank an entire thing of tequila and about a quarter of the hotel's vodka. Groaning, he stood up, slowly making his way over to the bathroom.

Dean turned on the water, stripping his clothes and letting them fall to the ground. He got in, feeling the warm water run down his body as he rubbed his face and hair, sighing. All he could think about was Castiel. The man who kissed him and left. Sam. How he kicked Dean out. How Dean just fucking left. How Castiel just fucking left. It was too much, especially with this shit hangover Dean was going through.

Dean slowly washed up, getting out right when the water was beginning to go cold. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out, grabbing a wow, a water out of the fridge and taking a big long sip. He was too overtaken by the hangover, to lost in his thoughts about Cas and Sam to hear the flutter of wings behind him. Castiel stood there, looking at Dean who was bent over on the counter, eyes closed, drowning in his thoughts.

"Dean..." Cas said quietly. The hunter jumped, turning around to see Castiel standing there. His blue eyes were sad and worried. Dean shut the water bottle and set it down with a thump, making Cas wince a little.

"Cas, what the fuck? You kiss me and then you _fuckin_ _g_ leave me." Dean snaps. Castiel could tell Dean wasn't actually angry, even though that's how the tone of his voice was. Dean was hurt. Cas was too. He felt guilty. He left Dean, he left him alone. Cas looked away, his eyes meeting the dirty motel's tiles. "Hey! Look at me." Castiel's eyes snap back up to meet Dean's.

"Dean I... I'm sorry." He apologized but Dean shook his head.

"You know, Cas. You've been saying that a lot. I'm starting to feel like 'I'm sorry.' is part of my name." Dean hisses, his green eyes cold. Castiel sighs, looking away once more. He felt like shit and he didn't know what to say. He feels like he just lost the one that meant the most to him.

"Dean. I shouldn't have kissed you." Castiel murmurs. Dean was taken aback. Did the angel think he hated it because he sure as hell didn't. Dean wanted it, he wanted more, he needed it, he needs Castiel, he wants him. How could he apologize for it, for something they both want.

"No, Cas. You don't get to apologize for me-"

"Dean, you don't have to do this." Castiel interrupts and Dean shakes his head.

"Cas-"

Castiel silences Dean's protest once more. "Dean. You don't need to say anything, okay? It was a mistake. It should've not happened and I'm sorry it did."

"Well, I'm not." Dean snaps, and Castiel furrows his eyebrows together, confused. Did he just hear Dean say he wasn't sorry for what happened or was his mind playing tricks on him.

"What?" Cas asks, his voice almost like a whisper.

"I'm not. I'm not fucking sorry, Cas. I'm not sorry that you kissed me. I wanted it. I have been wanting it. I needed it because I need you, damn it. What do you not get when I said I'm not sorry. I love you, Cas. I fucking love you." Dean admits, not breaking eye contact for one second. His heart was pounding and he was becoming a bit nervous. He didn't know how Cas was going to react, if he was just going to fly away once more or not.

Castiel didn't move. He stood there, he just stood there. He was frozen. Dean just confessed how he felt, why couldn't he move? Was he shocked? Yeah. Was he surprised? Yeah. Was he happy? Definitely. Cas gave up, hastily closing in the gap between them and he grabbed the back of Dean's neck, pressing his lips to Dean's. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's back, intaking Castiel's kiss. Boy, was he waiting for it, was he thirsty for it.

Dean felt safe, he felt better, he felt like all of the shit that had hurt him was just melting away in the arms of the one person he's wanted all this time. Cas pulled away, their faces just centimeters apart as Dean was breathless. Cas slowly opened his eyes, keeping them down on Dean's soft lips. "Dean..."

"Cas, don't say anything. Don't talk. Just... just kiss me. Just fucking kiss me." Dean insisted and Castiel nodded, kissing Dean once more. Their lips clashed and Dean swore he heard thunder somewhere, like it was meant to be, like time was just waiting for this one moment to happen. It was like the universe was bringing them together, every atom was being dragged toward each other.

Dean shoved his tongue into Castiel's mouth, making out every detail of it, tasting him, kissing him deeply. Castiel let him, intertwining his tongue with Dean's as each kiss was just filled with more hunger. They fought for dominance, for power but none of them were winning. Dean tightened his grip on Castiel's back, pulling the angel closer into his body till they were practically mashed together. Castiel ran his hand up into Dean's fluffy short dirty blonde hair as they kissed. It felt so right, all of it just felt so. Fucking. Right.

* * *

Destiel smut will be in the next chapter. What will happen between Sam and Gabriel when Sam finally spills the truth in a heated argument. What will this mean for Sabriel's relationship?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

With each damn kiss, they became more thirsty. They fought for dominance, power. Dean was one hell of a kisser but he surely was surprised with the way Castiel kissed. Castiel never actually kissed anyone before, nor did he understand the concept of it but he did know how to work Dean's mouth. Tongues dancing together until all they could taste was each other.

Dean pushed Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders, taking the suit's jacket off with it. Castiel had a pointer finger under Dean's chin, keeping his head up as he was trailing Dean to him, stepping over the trench coat that was now lying on the motel's floor. Castiel kept backing up, his blue eyes piercing Dean's green foresty eyes. Both were hungry with lust, with love. Castiel hit the edge of the bed and he took of his shoes and socks, kicking them away as he fell onto his back. Dean followed, crawling up his angel's body.

Dean clashed his lips with Castiel's once more, his hands above both of Castiel's shoulders, pressed into the mattress to keep him from collapsing. The angel had his arms wrapped around Dean, feeling his back. Dean sat down on Castiel's lap, feeling the boner the angel now had and smirking. He pulled Castiel up with him, wrapping his legs around Castiel's waist to keep the angel sitting up. He began undoing the buttons of Castiel's white shirt as Castiel's fingers slithered up into his hair. Their lips didn't break apart.

Eventually, Dean gets all the buttons undone, pulling off the blue tie Castiel had loosely hanging around his neck. He threw it off the bed, dragging his hand down Castiel's body. Castiel sighed into Dean's mouth, loving the way Dean had just gently run his soft hand down his chest, abs. He grabbed the both edges of the dress shirt and pulled it off of the angel, throwing it behind him as his hands traced up Castiel's warm, soft, sun-kissed back.

Castiel flipped them over, pulling Dean's sweatpants off. He could see Dean's aroused cock from the big bulge in Dean's boxers and he smirked, lightly touching it with his pointer finger. Dean groaned quietly, clashing his lips with Castiel's again. The angel trailed his kisses down to Dean's neck and bit down in several different places, leaving many love bites all over Dean's body. Cas began rolling and flicking one of Dean's nipples in his fingers, resulting in Dean groaning out louder. Loving the raspy sighs coming from Dean's mouth, he repeated the same thing to the other nipple, smirking.

Castiel pulled off Dean's boxers, throwing them onto the floor and then looking up at Dean from between the hunter's legs. His blue eyes were filled with lust but he had stopped. Dean propped himself up on his elbows. "Like what you see?" Castiel doesn't reply. "What? Never sucked cock before?" Castiel gave Dean his famous bitch stare and Dean got the memo. "Then what is it?"

"Do you want to do this? I just don't want to do anything without your consent first..." Castiel reminded Dean, who tilted his head. It was his turn to give Castiel the face.

"Cas, I want this. I _need_ this." Dean said, sitting up to grab the angel's face in his hands. He placed a deep kiss on Castiel's lips, feeling them curl into a smile. Cas nodded, pushing Dean back down on the bed and slowly dragging his tongue up Dean's shaft. Dean groaned, loving the feeling of Castiel's wet tongue make contact with his painfully hard cock.

Cas flicked the tip of his tongue on Dean's slit, who bucked his hips a bit. He was teasing Dean, taking his nice slow time on purpose. Dean was getting ansy, wanting more. He was getting sexually frustrated with all the wait. "Damn it, Cas..." he groaned when Cas lightly licked Dean's cock.

"What's the matter, Dean?" he smirked, touching the cock gently.

"Stop fucki- FUCK!" Dean yelled, not expecting Cas to take in his whole cock in his warm, wet mouth. Especially when Dean was more focused on begging for it. He bucked his hips forward once more, letting out a loud groan in pleasure. Castiel began bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace, dragging his tongue along with him. Dean's moans continued to get louder and louder so Castiel decided to pick up the pace.

"Shit... Cas I'm going... I'm going to c - come..." he warned and Castiel was all for it. He wrapped his tongue around Dean's cock, tilting his head from one side to another as his mouth went down on Dean's erect manhood. Dean's hands clenched the sheet as he felt the heat of his orgasm building with each growing second. He released all of his seed inside Castiel's mouth and the angel tried to get it all but some dribbled out the side.

Castiel swallowed it all, letting go of Dean's dick with a pop. He began dragging his thumb on the right corner of his mouth to get the excess cum. After wiping it off with his thumb, he sucked on his thumb, tasting Dean's seed and oh, that was the hottest thing Dean had ever seen. Castiel crawled up Dean once more, kissing the hunter deeply and shoving his tongue into his mouth, letting Dean taste himself.

After kissing Dean for a few hot minutes, Dean's hand traveled down Castiel's front and began undoing his belt. He threw it off the bed, not breaking contact from their lips. Castiel had his hands next to Dean's head, keeping himself up as Dean began undressing him. He finally managed to pull off all of Castiel's clothes and they were sprawled on the floor in an unorganized pile.

Cas broke their kiss, walking over to his pants and grabbing lube. He walked back to Dean, kissing him again as he spread a generous amount on his fingers. He slid them down between Dean's legs and began massaging Dean's puckering hole, Dean letting soft moans escape his mouth. Without warning, Castiel slipped one finger in all the way to the knuckle. Dean bucked his hips forward, clenching his eyes shut from the not so unpleasant infiltration. He relaxed a bit, feeling Castiel's warm kisses on his neck and the angel began thrusting in with one finger.

After bending the one finger in several different ways, Dean let out a loud scream of ecstasy as his back arched a bit. Cas had just rubbed up against the hunter's prostate. Smirking, he added a second finger and began scissoring, stretching Dean open. He didn't want to hurt Dean much when it was time for his erect cock. First times do hurt. Castiel began massaging around Dean's prostate, torturing Dean sexually.

"Damn it... Cas." He moaned and Castiel smiled.

"What is it, Dean?" he mocked.

"I want... I want you to..." he trailed off in a bunch of groans from pleasure.

"Want me to what? Say it, Dean." he whispered in Dean's ear, licking and nipping at the human's earlobe.

"Fuck me." Dean demanded, voice thick with lust and sex. That turned Cas on more as he grabbed the lubricant and spread a large amount on his cock. He slid his fingers out of Dean, who whined at the absence and then he spread Dean's legs a bit more, lining his cock up with Dean's opening. He rubbed his tip against the hole and Dean moaned. "Do it..." He whispered and Castiel pressed in, stopping half way when Dean's face scrunched up in pain. He heard Dean whimper a little.

"Dean... are you okay? I can stop if you want." Castiel offers, freezing. After a minute, Dean shook his head, opening his eyes.

"No, no. Keep going, it's okay." he whispered back, hooked around Castiel's arms and hands on his shoulders. Castiel nodded.

"I'll be gentle." he replied breathily as he pressed in once more. After Castiel was fully inside Dean, he stopped to let Dean get use to the feeling. Dean, who felt the pain eventually felt the pleasure of having Castiel inside of him and damn, was cas bigger than he expected. Dean nodded and Castiel kissed Dean's lips briefly. Cas began to thrust, starting off slowly. Dean was groaning in pleasure, head thrown back giving Castiel more access to his neck, more room to put more hickeys.

"Fuck Cas... harder..." Dean moaned, bucking his hips to Castiel, trying to get him to go faster. The angel smirked as he sped up, shifting a bit to hit Dean's prostate. Dean's back arched as he lout out a loud moan in ecstasy and Castiel smirked, kissing Dean's neck. With every thrust, he hit the hunter's prostate. Dean dug his nails into the angels shoulder and gave up, scratching down his back.

"Shit, Dean I'm close..." Cas said in Dean's ear, his moans getting louder. Dean felt good around him and Dean knew he was close too.

"Me too..." he hissed as their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss. Dean threw his head back, his orgasm boiling within him. "Fuck..." Cas pulled all the way out, not letting him or Dean finish. Dean whined. "What - CASTIEL!" Dean screamed as Cas unexpectedly rammed himself back into Dean, hitting straight onto Dean's prostate. His back arched, slamming back onto the mattress as his orgasm squirted out of him, all of him and Castiel's chest. The angel smiled, thrusting once more and coming inside of Dean, screaming his name, burying his head in Dean's shoulder.

The angel pulled out, licking all of the seed on Dean's stomach and chest. He snapped his fingers and all of the seed on himself disappeared as the extra from Dean's chest. He plopped down next to Dean, who turned toward him and Castiel followed, wrapped his arms around Dean and placing light, feathery kisses on Dean's forehead. Dean smiled, feeling more than happy. This was a rare feeling for Dean and he loved it.

"Dean?" Castiel said, breaking the silence. Both of their breaths had calmed yet they were still sticky with sweat.

"Yeah, Cas?"

"I love you." Cas replied in a whisper. Dean felt his heart flutter and he blushed in embarrassment. He hated chick flick moments but he loved Castiel, he loved him more than anything. Dean looked up and placed a sweet kiss on Castiel's lips. Cas kissed him back.

"I love you too."

* * *

Gabriel got out of bed, Sam still sleeping. He put on all of his clothes and crept into the library and then the kitchen. He was going to make Sam some food. He began cleaning off the counter when he saw a glass. It was half full as the other half of it was all over the counter. It had been sitting there for quite some time and Gabriel walked over to it. He stuck his finger in it and brought it up to sniff. Anger flushed over him. It was demon blood.

* * *

What's going to happen when confronts Sam about the blood? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Gabriel stood there, holding the shot glass in his hand. It was filled with demon blood but Sam hadn't drank it. That doesn't make it any better though, no not for him. His mind was racing with angry thoughts, feelings of betrayal and disbelief. Sam. Sammy. The hunter who didn't agree with it. The love of his fucking life was going to drink demon blood once again, get off the wagon again. Become an addict... _again._ He could feel his heart breaking in two. His stomach was turning, twisting, and knotting up in several different ways. His chest began to fee heavy and ache. It became hard to breath, not that it mattered. His head hurt and tears began to stream down his face.

He figured it out. This. This is the situation. This is why Dean left. Why Dean is so bothered. This is why Castiel left, why he flinched and brushed the topic of Sam away when Gabriel had brought it up. The demon blood. It's the reason why Sammy was drinking last night when he showed up, when he flew in. Dean left him because he found out what Sam was thinking. He knew what Sam was thinking and didn't want any part of it.

Too caught up in the pain and the anger of his horrid thoughts, Gabriel crushed the small shot glass between his fingers, getting shallow cuts all over his palm but they quickly healed. The glass shards fell to the ground and he ignored them, turning on his heels. The archangel stormed out of the kitchen, his blood hot. Sam met him halfway, staring at him. He didn't seem bothered but severely confused with Gabriel's current mood. He looked angry, really angry. He's never seen Gabriel like that, not once. Gabriel is pretty laid back, he doesn't get bothered by a lot but this was new.

"What's wrong?" Sam asks, oblivious to the fact that Gabriel found the demon blood shot glass. The archangel slammed Sam into the wall behind him, his hot breath coming out like hisses, growls.

Gabriel spun around, Grabbing a chunk of Sam's flannel in his right hand and his left forearm pinning Sam to the wall. His eyes were filled with rage and hurt. "Are you _serious_ Sam? You were going to go behind _my_ back! I have _always_ been honest with you since we got together, _ALWAYS!"_ Gabriel roared in Sam's face, hot breath hitting it as his heart sank in his chest. Sam realized what Gabriel was talking about and that he was raging. Gabriel rarely called him "Sam". It was always "Samsquatch", "Kiddo", "Sammy", "Moose" or, whatever weird name he could make up at the moment. With this realization, Sam immediately felt guilty.

"I didn't drink any-"

"I know but... that doesn't make it any better! You were _thinking_ about it, Sam!" he hisses. Sam knows what he did was wrong but he didn't have much of a choice. He wanted it, needed it. He's been holding it off too long, denying it but it's his nature. He's going to go crazy without it. He doesn't expect Gabe, Dean, or Cas to understand but trying too will be better. He feels bad with everything that went down with Dean but he can't take it anymore. He's not at his best state without it, especially going out into the field. He doesn't want to cause any trouble, distract Dean when he gets hurt because he isn't drinking the demon blood that he should be.

"Gabe-" he pleads.

Gabriel cuts him off, letting Sam go. "Save it, Sam. I'm done." He turns his back, about to sprout his wings to fly away. Sam grabs Gabriel's shoulder, sorrow in his eyes, begging for forgiveness. Dean left him, Cas did too when he found out. Gabriel said he wouldn't leave Sam alone but that's what he's doing. He's walking away. He didn't want to be alone, he couldn't be alone. Gabriel is the one thing holding him together. Sam wasn't going to drink the blood, no matter how much he wanted to and that was because Gabriel. Gabriel is his anchor, the one reason why he is denying his desires is because his love for Gabriel is bigger, it's stronger.

"Gabriel, please." Sam begs but the archangel shakes his head. His eyes can't even meet Sam's so they stick to the floor. Gabriel's heart is breaking into too many pieces and now so is the younger hunter's. It's getting difficult to breath and he's trying to bite back the pain, the breaks in his voice, the tears beginning to pool. He's trying to bite back the scream of heartbreak as best as he can but the tears that began to slip just keep coming. He clutches the cloth of the angel's shirt on Gabriel's shoulder.

"No... Sam. Fuck. You lied. You promised me before we got together that you would _never_ even think about d - drinking the damn demon blood but that is exactly what you di - did... I trusted you. I fucking trusted you, Sammy and you - you broke me." Gabriel's voice is now cracking as tears are now streaming down his face like the hunter's. His voice was thick with pain, with hurt, with anger and betrayal. His voice stabbed Sam in the heart like nothing else because he knew he screwed up. He knew he just broke the thing that meant the most to him. The thing that made him the happiest... his angel. His _lover._ The one he was thinking of proposing to.

Sam had it all planned out. Next week on Tuesday. They were suppose to go on a sweet picnic near the river about a mile away from the bunker because Gabriel loves picnics. It was going to be under the large oak tree, where they had carved G + S with a heart around it in the trunk like teenager love. Where they shared their first kiss. Where they confessed their feelings for each other. Where Gabe had shown his wings for the first time. He was going to propose to Gabe with a ring made of the material in an archangel blade. Sounds childish, I know but they loved the small cute things in a relationship. Sam always brought Gabriel lilies he had picked on Mondays. Chocolate on Wednesdays. Gabriel always brought Sam popcorn on Thursdays and they went fishing every Friday. It was puppy love, it was love at it's greatest.

"Goodbye... Sam" Gabriel sobbed and he vanished in the blink of an eye. Sam's arm fell to his side and he stood there, letting it all out. He never felt this way before, not once. He grabbed one of the chairs and threw it across the room, where it broke on the floor from the impact. Sam screamed, yelled, cursed, and roared in pain and heartbreak but nothing was fixing anything. Gabriel had left and it was because he broke his promise. He broke the number one promise that meant the most to Gabriel. He broke what they had, salted and burned it like he and Dean use to do to ghost bones.

Broken, Sam gave up on the screaming. It wasn't helping him in one way so he walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where Dean hid his alcohol. He took most of it but left some. Sam grabbed the vodka and the tequila and opened the bottle, taking a long swig from the vodka. The alcohol burned as it went down his throat but the warmth and his soberness slipping away was what he needed. Numb. He wanted to be numb from everything. He was going to drink until he passed out and he would repeat it tomorrow, whenever he woke up.

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and tried to move, feeling a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. His back was pressed against something firm and warm. Legs entangled with someone else's. Castiel's.

"Good morning, Dean." the angel's husky voice tickles Dean's left ear. He twitches it, smiling to himself. He had the best time of his life last night, finally getting what he wanted, what he needed. All of his pain from his brother's betrayal numbed. The empty hole in himself gone. This was happiness, this was the thing he needed, the thing he craved and it all came from Castiel.

"You stayed?" Dean asks, not knowing how to reply. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows together, confused by the human's question. Dean hadn't exactly expected him to stay, especially be in bed cuddled with him for about eight hours. It does get boring just laying there.

"Yes. Why? Is there a problem with that?" Castiel asks, suddenly feeling as if he's done something wrong. Dean catches the hint of that in Castiel's voice and feels guilty. Dean turns around, facing Cas.

"No no no it's just... you don't sleep that's all." Dean replies and Castiel smiles, pressing his lips lightly to the hunter's in a soft and gentle kiss. Dean curls his mouth into a smile, kissing Castiel's sweet lips back, sinking his hand into the angel's hip.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Cas whispers against his lips, kissing him lightly again. Dean's smile grows wider as a plan comes to his mind.

"Yes." Dean replies with a hint of hunger in his voice. Cas hums, sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Dean studies the angel's back for a second, loving the muscular lines and the skin tone, and then Dean grab's his arm, pulling him back down and he crawls on top of him. Castiel's beautiful blue eyes study Dean's green ones closely, confused. The human said he wanted breakfast and he was going to make some. Why was he pulling Cas back down? Did he not want food?

"I thought you wanted breakfast?" Castiel asks innocently and Dean chuckles lightly. He kisses Castiel's chest lightly, breathing his warm breath against it. He was amused with how innocent Castiel is, it's adorable.

"Oh... I do..." he replies hungrily and Castiel then realizes what Dean means.

"Oh..." he replies, setting his head back onto the pillow. Dean trails his light, gently kisses down Castiel's front, hands feeling him up, exploring every curve and every dip in the angel's vessel. Castiel gasps slightly, letting out breathy groans. The hunter's soft, warm hands feel great as they roam all over his skin, feeling him, touching him. It's sending electricity through out him every time Dean presses his lips to Castiel's body. He can feel the blood and each sensation the kiss leaves flowing south, toward his cock. It's now twitching, becoming harder and harder with Dean's every movement. Castiel props himself up on his elbows but Dean shakes his head, crawling back up. He pins Castiel's wrists to the bed and looks into the angel's eyes with lust, with hunger.

"Keep these here." He orders and the angel nods. Dean smiles, trailing his kisses down the angel's body once more, receiving gasps. He stops, studying each line in Castiel's vessel, the way his muscles are formed. Castiel couldn't have picked out a better vessel for him. He really loves the look of it, he worships Castiel's body.

Dean presses soft kisses on Castiel's inner thighs, licking and eventually biting down. Castiel moans, enjoying the feeling of Dean's soft lips on his skin, the warmth of his breath. It's a perfect feeling, one he has never felt at all. As an angel, its new to see something like this. It'll surely leave a mark upon him as life passes by and he will never forget how Dean makes him feel. Heaven may be home but it's not where he feels at home. Wherever he is with Dean is his home, Dean is home.

The hunter licked away the new bite mark he left, holding the base of Castiel's now hard cock, he dragged his tongue from the base to the tip slowly, swiping it over just to be a tease. Castiel let out a low moan, his head falling back onto the pillow and eyes flutter closed in pleasure. Dean was pleased, repeating the same step but instead, he took the angel's cock into his mouth and slowly moved down on it, his tongue dragging along the underside of the hard shaft.

Castiel was pleased, he was moaning, becoming undone. His hands were shaking, begging to touch something, grip something but he had to listen... no he didn't - and that's what he did. The angel, ran a hand through Dean's short hair as Dean worked his magic but as soon as he had touched Dean's hair, the hunter immediately let off his erection and grabbed his wrist in a death grip, pinning it back to the bed.

"I thought I told you to keep these here?" Dean warned, a smirk playing his lips. Castiel bit his, finding Dean's bossy tone attractive. He grinned innocently and Dean let go, returning to his current job and Castiel got lost in the pleasure again. Dean swirled and dragged his tongue along Castiel's erection, receiving soft moans and groans of pleasure from the angel's mouth. Before he knew, the angel was screaming, literally screaming his name out as he released. There was the same ringing he heard when he was risen from Hell but not as intense. The windows blew in, completely shattering and power from a five block radius all around them went out. His orgasm had been more than they both expected, mainly because angels feel things on a different - a higher level than humans.

Dean came off of Castiel with a pop, raising his eyebrows and swiping away the rest of the cum dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He crawled back up and placed a kiss on the angel's lips, who was still high from the orgasm. Moments later, there was a loud knocking on the door and the motel manager was angry, demanding for them to open up. Castiel and Dean looked at each other and giggled for a second. After they got done laughing and the manager was yelling at them through the broken window, curtains closed of course, Castiel quickly got them dressed and flew them to a different motel in Utah.

"Now, do you want your breakfast, Dean?" Castiel smiled innocently and Dean nodded.

"Yeah man, how about we go out to a local diner? I'm sure they have some good eggs, bacon, and hash browns." Dean grins. Castiel nods, flying them to the local diner and they walk in, immediately sat down in a booth in the corner of the old musty place. They ordered their food and ate as they talked, Dean sharing jokes and Castiel sometimes tilting his head in confusion, not understanding what Dean meant.

Castiel and Dean spent the day taking walks, talking, cuddling and then they went out to a nice dinner. They went home, thinking about the fun things they were going to do in bed tonight until Dean got an unexpected call from Sam. Of course, Dean answered. It was Sammy, his little brother and anything could be wrong... and despite their differences and how angry, upset, disappointed, and hurt he is by Sam, he'd always answer his calls in moments like these. He had to be sure, had to hear his little brother's voice. The Winchesters had lots of enemies and eventually, one could get to them... especially when they weren't together.

When Dean answered, he had a harsh tone, which only softened up a bit by the end of the call. Dean shut off his phone and put it in his pocket, sighing. Castiel watched in silence.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked, tilting his head to the right in worry. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine I just - " he cut himself off, sighing, "It's time for us to go home." He smiled weakly and Castiel nodded, still worried. They got up, quickly packing up everything Dean had and they got into baby and drove off into the night. Castiel offered to fly everything but Dean said he needed a car ride, he needed time to pull himself together before seeing his little brother. They didn't exactly end on okay terms.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, guys... I've been really busy. Anyway, Chapter Six will be coming when it can... I have other Fan Fictions to write and let's not forget school haha but I'll try.


End file.
